


The Long Road Home

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: DanPlan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventue, Angst, Dehydration, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Malnutrition, Please Don't Kill Me, Starvation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: While he is in school one day, Stephen Ng is called to the back of the school by the new office lady and jumped by a bunch of strange men who stole his parents car. Now that he is isolated, and dragged away from home with no witnesses other than an exhausted and sick little girl, and with no where to go, how will he get back home and how will his friends help him when they find out that he is missing?





	The Long Road Home

Hello all, this is my first day here on this amino, and I wanted to get something posted right away. Now, usually, I don't write fanfictions for too many things anymore, and my writing needs some improvement. So I decided to try improving on that and get this out there at the same time so I can practice, while entertaining my imagination. If you do not like it, I will understand, and feel free to say so! Honesty is the best policy and it is common knowledge that you cannot appease everyone. Heck, if you want to, feel free to give flames in the comments, speak your mind. Only to me though, if you start to bully other people, I will have no problem reporting you. 

(I put this message on quite a few stories, so it is just getting it out of the way)

HERE ARE SOME WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ -

\- There might be a curse word in here, or a few due to situational happenings. If I manage to swing none, that will be great. -There is going to be Surprise Adoption (Kidnapping) in here. However, it does not go as a typical kidnapping. -There is some violence in here, and I go into detail. However, since this is more-like a PG amino, I will keep details minimal. -There is going to be concepts of Malnutrition, Dehydration, Exhaustion, and general sad topics. So, with this in mind, please be aware of anything that might make you uncomfortable. -Danplan characters are all going to be Teenagers in this fic. around 15 years old or so. -This is a Stephen centric fic, because Stephen is my favorite character. However, I do like all the others too. -There will be OC in here, however, they are not self-inserted love interests cause I don't do Romance. These characters will also not be gone over in detail because they are going to be used for a rather brief amount of time. With all of this finally out of the way, enjoy the fic. I might make a piece of art for it later, I do not know. Reviews and commentaries are appreciated, but not required. Have a nice read. :)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the early morning hours of a slow Wednesday morning, a purple haired, rather spirited boy walked along the sidewalk that lead to his school. The day was warm, and sunlight poured down on him from the spaces in the leaves of the canopy. This warm radiant shine gave the sidewalk a luke-warm glow. More inviting for a nap if it weren't for the many feet that trekked through here. Nor if it were for the small animals that usually scurried about, going and coming from the near house with many feeders for wildlife.

This boy was addressed as 'Stephen'. Though others did OCCASIONALLY call him by 'Steve'. The boy pondered the somewhat sparse-used nickname for a moment. It was funny how the long version of his name suit him just fine, but when you said 'Steve' it sounded so ... unlike his own personality. In a sense, anyway; although Stephen did not know what this sense really was. Getting lost in his thoughts, he chuckled to himself upon seeing the school a short distance away through the concealment of low-hanging tree branches.

"I kinda wanna stab the person who invented school..." he mused to himself. He said stuff like that a lot, though in overall generality, he never meant it; most of the time. It would be foolish to harbor feelings of malice for someone that had died a long time ago. Maybe even a group of people.

The walk to te school had gotten shorter and shorter. Until he reached the block he was supposed to be on. Fast approaching the front doors of the large, but modest school, he managed to spot his friends. His on-par, if not crazier buddy, Jay. The smart, and considerate Hosuh. Then, finally, down-to-Earth man, party-pooper Dan. No, Dan wasn't a bad guy, he just liked to be kinda sensible and rain on Stephen's parade a lot. He liked to rain on Jay's parade too, quite a bit.

"Hey look, It's Stephen." Hosuh piped in, before looking over. The others silver hair was tied back in it's usual pony tale with the side-sweep near one of his eyes. Looking at him directly in the face, it would be the left. The more sentimental boy often pointed out when someone showed up, mainly since the others talked a lot. This lead them to commonly not pay attention to who was showing up.

"Oh, heyy Stephen. How are you doing today?" the small slurr of the greeting from Jay already had Stephen on alert. Usually if it were a tone like that in his voice, that meant that he was going to be in danger of suffering a prank sometime that day.

"Just fine, how are YOU doing today Jay? You better back away now, the king of crazy does not want your pestering today." the purple haired boy mused to the other, grinning as he did so. After a few minutes of playful banter, all of the boys heard a bell going off and gave each other their leaving salutations before going on their way to their classes.

The day after that small event was rather slow, though. The students all talking among themselves, the teachers and their common lectures. Everything was as it always was. Humdrum, lacking the needs, means or wants of change.

Stephen was sure he found himself dozing off quite frequently. The sun was making the room he was in a little warmer than it should be for comfort, though they were not roasting out the students. However, his teacher didn't bother waking him up. It wasn't to be mean spirited, and let Stephen fail, though. The teacher understood that students got tired in the heat, and even if he didn't do his work in class, the purple haired boy had no problems getting it done at him since he was smart enough.

Minutes passed and passed, Stephen did not stir, though it seemed he was unable to fully reach any sort of metal ease or rest. For some reason, though he was out like a light, he was pretty on edge, and aware he wasn't awake.

This remained as continual unease up until the bell rang, allowing the students to finally take their leave from class. The somewhat crazy boy stirred, willing his eyes to open, and hands to move. It felt as if he was unable to move them before. How come they were so tense now? With little to no remaining pondering left to be done, he moved to stand up.

As soon as he started to make his way over the the door, the teacher called out to him from his desk. "You need to make sure to read pages 135-149 tonight, Stephen. Make sure to get questions 12-22 done on your worksheet. Got it?"

"I got it teach, thanks."

With that, he was out the door, walking down the hallway. Checking his watch, it was around 11:30. Meaning that it was going to be lunchtime on the campus in about 10 more minutes. Then, after his hour long mega-lunch, school finished out with the 3 remaining classes.

Lunch the brain, the boy felt his stomach growling. Though the pain was dull, it was certainly felt. It came to mind that he had been too busy to eat breakfast that morning, or the night before. So now that it was just about time for him to actually eat something, it started with a dull warning, but soon his stomach would most likely be screaming at him.

When he had gotten down the hallway far enough, he ran into his friends, Hosuh, Dan and Jay. All of them were chatting back and forth, laughing about a small incident in one of Jay's classes. Apparently one of the students tried to stick a thumbtack on the teachers chair, just for another student to put it on that students seat.

Nevertheless, the student was so embarrassed they started to cry a little. Harsh, but most likely he himself would be doing it this year if he wasn't bent back into shape in the 7th grade when he stuck bio-freeze on a teaches sandwich during detention. Yeah, you can imagine how that went. The teacher never held anything against him after his apology. But it did almost make him have to go to the hospital.

"So, what what would you have done, Stephen?" the voice from Hosuh quipped from the small group. The purple haired boy snapped back into attention, and shook his head, trying to clear his distracting thoughts before mumbling to himself a couple small profanities for not paying attention to them after he arrived.

"Uh, what now?" Wow, Stephen, real smooth of you there.

"What do you mean 'what'? We were talking about the thumbtack incident, then we started talking about this upcoming Halloween video we are planning on doing for Youtube. We were wondering if you had any suggestions." Jay was leaning against the near wall, quirking his brow with confusion or generalized baffled nature.

Hosuh and Dan also looked at each other before getting closer to Stephen. "I bet he is ill." Dan mumbled to himself, sticking the back of his hand on the others forehead before pulling a his other hand under his own chin in concentration. "He doesn't feel all that hot though."

"I don't feel 'all that hot'? Aw come on, man. I will have you know I am one sexy beast!" the quick remark made Dan retract his hand before he huffed, and laughed to himself.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, here. We all know I am the best looking person out of all of us." the green haired male laughed a bit.

There was no word from Hosuh as he just laughed at all of their remarks. However, after some time, Stephen just silenced all of them. "Okay, since Jay, Dan and I can't reach an agreement, the best looking one here is Hosuh. Mainly cause it is easier to agree on."

Hosuh was standing there, shaking his hands 'no' though he was just getting flustered. Having everyone attention on him made him flustered, though it was usually brief.

"Students, B lunch is starting. Repeat, B lunch is starting now. you have 10 minutes to get to the cafeteria." the man over the intercom announced as he clicked off the microphone.

'' B lunch already, since when? I need to get going. See you guys." Stephen went to turn around before Hosuh lightly grabbed him on shoulder. This was only because he was the closest, and it was likely that Dan and Jay would not attempt to talk to him until later.

"Stephen, you are acting really weird... you said you were going to skip lunch with us today. Because we are going to all be called to our club meeting for Dairy Queen. We get free food during our meetings there, remember?" the silver haired teen let his head go to the side a bit, worrisome still. "You seem out of it, did you even get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. I have just been busy... but... I don't- I don't remember all of this for some reason. Maybe I am still tired. Sometimes I hear people say stuff, but I forget about it right afterwards." The purple haired implied maniac was musing to himself all of these different scenario as to why he was just... out of it. He didn't feel like it, but had half of his lunch really been wasted away like this?

"Stephen Ng, please come to the back office, repeat, Stephen Ng, please come to the back office." the voice over the intercom was a woman this time. Most likely Miss Hollie. A newer assistant principle or office woman that was hired a little over 3 weeks ago.

"Back office? Why would I need to go out the back office? Mom and dad usually have me walk to the near restaurant for them to pick me up." Stephen mumbled to himself before Dan quipped in with his idea.

"Maybe it is busy. It is Friday, after all. Most of the sports players go out after their trial games on Fridays before they come to school. It helps bring more popularity to the restaurant, and gives them something to look forward to." the green haired boy explained before he yawned, letting himself stretch his back slightly.

"That does make sense, but some part about it still sounds off. My parents usually have a secondary area planned that is not the school. So they don't have to drive the mess that is this schools parking lot." Stephen kept musing to himself as he heard another quick reminder come on over the intercom. "Guess I will have to give up on lunch again anyway. See you guys, I gotta go. I am sure mom and dad will have me back in time for the meeting, if not all, then some of it."

"See ya Stephen. Also, make sure you have all of you papers for our club discussions today. We will be shooting the outtakes on the 'Are you A Psychopath' video tomorrow!" Dan shouted from the group as the purple haired teen started to gradually jog to the stairs.

"Got it!" he shouted back to the others.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After making it to the bottom of the stairs, Stephen managed to pull himself to a stop right before reaching the back office of the school. He started to get a slight sinking feeling in his stomach. For some reason, he was starting to get uncomfortable. However, he was unable to tell why, or how. The hallways around him were dark, and nothing seemed to really be stirring the silence from the upstairs students. All of the students were on the other side of the school having lunch, or in classes, doing make-up work.

He knocked on the window of the office ladies station, gaining her attention. The blonde haired woman smiled at him, before looking at he clipboard and scanning over it for his name to check him off for his upcoming absences. However, instead of marking off 3 for the rest of the classes he was going to miss today, she was sitting there marking on the sheet for well over a minute. Awkwardly waiting for her to finish, Stephen started to look around where he was. He saw that, behind the office woman, the camera system for the school seemed to have been shut off. There was no movement, nor vocal audio feeding through for the outside cars to be heard blaring horns occasionally.

"Mister Stephen Ng, may I see your ID please? I need to scan it for your release so it can be processed to the system." the woman said to him kindly. Her blue eyes travelling over the desk to find the scanner.

Of course, Stephen complied. As annoying as it was, it was still a rule for early checkouts. It ensured that he was registered as withdrawn for the day.

After everything was finally done, Stephen was given his pass, and the boy put the slip of paper into his pocket before slipping outside. Much to his surprise though, there were no cars. No one was hanging around the parking lot, there were no cars on their way up to the school. Nothing. However, Stephen did take notice of the yellow and black traffic blockers on each side where cars COULD have drove through.

"How the f-" before he could finish, there was a slight noise heard from behind him. Without wasting a beat, the purple haired teen turned on heel, looking in almost all directions as he tried to locate the source again. The source however was lost again, and the area around him seemed to get astoundingly darker.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" the demand was simple. However, there was whispering coming from behind a near dumpster that lay in the corner near the street. Stephen quickly turns around, and tried banging on the door, loud and clear. "Come on, let me back in! There is someone or something out here and I feel unsafe!!" the teen quickly urged.

When there was no movement, nor a click of the door, the boy tried to use his id to confuse the lock, and then he tried the door handle which both were fruitless attempts to say the least. So when it sounded like the noises were getting closer to him, he quickly reaches his hand back, grabbing a couple pencils from his backpacks pocket.

If anything, he could defend himself with these, if they were sturdy enough. Soon though, he saw his car pulling up into the lot. he could barely see who was inside, because the windows were tinted. But he ran at the car, lightly banging on the window when he got there.

"Come on, let me on! Dad! Mom, there is someone out here! Open the door, COME ONE!!" he kept banging on the window, but there was no movement from the car. This made Stephen run around to the back of it, checking to see if the licence plate was the same as his own. It was. It was the same as his. If that was the case, why were mom and dad not letting him in?! "THERE IS SOMEONE OUT HERE, OPEN THE DOOR!!"

The call was still frantic, but as soon as he heard an exhale behind him, he quickly turns around. There were two men standing there, holding knives in their hands. Something Stephen did not have the luxury of. Bracing himself, the teen held his pencils closer to himself, ready to swing or stab on anyone that came close by.

"Now, now Stephen Ng. I suggest you put those flimsy little sticks down. If you get into the car here, we won't have a problem letting this little girl here go." with a squeak, the door of the car opened. Out stepped a taller man, holding a terrified looking girl by her neck. The girl was squirming, trying to get free. However, the giant was not letting her go.

Stephen might have easily been seen as a somewhat selfish kid, but he was not uncaring. He quickly, let himself drop the pencils. The little girls eyes were watering, and growing dark from the lack of oxygen going into her system.

"Put her down. I put the pencils down, now let her go!" he didn't even know this kid, but he knew what the death of a kid can do to the parents. He couldn't imagine how his parents might react if he was so young and he turned up dead. Just because some foolish teenager was foolish and too scared to care that someone was attacking. He made sure to lift his hands, and show he had nothing else on him.

However, the man was undeterred, he kept holding the girl by her neck, and her eyes were slowly starting to try and roll back. "I put them down, now let her go!! COME ON!! Put her down, I don't have anything else!"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think that I will keep her alive. She is a witness after all. I might as well just kill her here, thanks for playing though-" the man laughed a little, before snapping his fingers, however, Stephen was on top of it faster than one could blink soundly. He lunged forward, jumping on the mans arm and biting his arm repeatedly, tearing out a couple chunks before he was flung off, the girl following.

He made sure to do his best to cushion the girls landing, before scurrying to drag her to a chute near the dumpster where the recyclables were pushed down that were still in decent condition. He quickly shook her awake, panting hard. "Wake up, wake up!! Come on, you have no time!!" he urged to her before stuffing a trash bag in her arms for cushioning. "The area down there is secured, doesn't get opened by the janitor until night time!!"

there was a harsh grab and tug on his leg, almost yanking him back completely. However, he managed to kick his leg free once, hitting the man in the face on the second attempt before the largest one gained his bearings, and started charging over.

"Craw out of the heap as soon as you get down there, so you don't get buried later. Hurry up! GO!" the teen quickly shoved the girl down the chute before she could ask how he was going to get down there. He was small enough, but if he went down now, he would surely hurt her if he landed on her. Not to mention he was heavy. He would most likely make the compactor come down sooner, if not right away.

Right after he shoved her down the chute though, he was gabbed by the ankle and dragged back, before being thrown into a nearby wall. He hit his back, but that was the only thing that suffered the damage for that throw.

"Huston! We need him alive. Grab him, and put him in the truck, now. Forget about the girl, we are going to be long gone, and on the plane soon." the man hissed before he got into the front of the car.

The large man quickly grabbed a sizable pillow, which often was an object in the school. However, pillows were changed out frequently because quite a few contaminant sicknesses followed students int the school. Such as lice, for a more moderate example.

The man then sat on Stephens legs, to keep the by from moving too much, and the two other goons grabbed his arms, pinning those as well so he couldn't grab anything to use as a weapon. As soon as the pillow hit his face, the air felt as if it had left him completely. The quick breathing was no good, making it to where he was going to suffocate even faster.

The purple haired boys world was spinning. The lights in his head glowing in some areas, and darkness spotting in his vision. He tried to sit still after struggling, so see if there were going to let him go in belief he had already passed out. However, panic overtook him, and he started moving again. This time out of desperation.

His eyes watered in far, and his muscles grew more and more tense before relaxing just to repeat the process again. His lungs screeched for air, and his mind was becoming fuzzy. He was scared, he wanted his friends to some how get there in time to help him. He wanted a teacher to be walking by. He wanted someone or something to let him know that it was okay. But that never came. It never happened. as his world went black, he was only mentally conscious enough to realize that he had been flipped over and his backpack was ripped from him. Hearing his belongings being poured all over the ground, he finally fully passed out. Pillow removed from his face.

Nothing to accompany him other than the ringing in his ears, and his fear in his heart.


End file.
